Finley Flanagan
|age = 45 |nationality = Irish |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Fiona Flanagan (sister) † Aoife Flanagan (mother) † Cian Flanagan (father) † |profession = Mobster Brothel owner Cabaret owner |affiliation = Mad Dog's gang |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut (s4) }} Finley Flanagan, also known as Mad Dog, was a suspect during the murder investigation of pimp Kristopher Bauer in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). He also made an appearance in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). He then turned out to be the killer of his sister, escaped convict Fiona Flanagan, in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Finley is a 45-year-old Irish gang leader. He has short brown hair and a scar on his right eyebrow and left cheek. He wears a striped gray vest and a white collared shirt with a maroon neckerchief. In his first appearance, it is made known that Finley consumes oysters and candy apples and wears Lavender Lust fragrance. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he uses Lavender Lust cream, eats spaghetti and smokes opium. Events of Criminal Case The Higher You Rise After arresting Eleanor Halsted, the team discovered she was taking bribes from Finley, also known as Mad Dog, on top of the ones she received from Stanley Spark. Further investigation into the threat he gave her revealed he was an Irish gangster. Once they reported it to Commissioner Baldwin, he suggested they search Sinner's End, since it had been under Irish control for some time. Sinners and Saints After arresting Kev O'Connell, who was a part of Finley's gang, Kev revealed he and Finley usually hung around behind the bar. Continuing their investigation, they found a hip flask with a shamrock symbol, that same symbol Finley used. There were also fingerprints on it belonging to Marla de Paradis, who explained Mad Dog's identity as one Finley Flanagan. She was not a part of his gang, the cabaret she worked in was owned by him. She also explained that Finley's sister Fiona, otherwise known as "The Viper", was responsible for the alcohol racket in the district. Eyes Wide Shut Though Isaac and the player went to Scarlett Road to investigate into Finley, they had to shift their focus onto Kristopher's murder when it was brought to their attention. Finley became a suspect in that same murder after they found his knife on the fair grounds. He did not take kindly to them finding his knife, nor wanted to even waste long with the interrogation, but regardless he had no knowledge of the murder. Isaac apologized for caving in like he did, but swore it would not happen next time. Mid-way through the investigation, Finley approached Isaac and the player and told them to leave. But he was not going to fight them, he was going to find Kristopher's killer himself, as no one got away with committing murder on his turf, unless he ordered it. Though Isaac said he would do no such thing, Finley brushed him aside and left. Finley was spoken to again about a drawing of the victim, which he shot through. He said he wanted him dead, considering the victim set up a business in his turf without giving him a penny of his profits. It made him mad that Kristopher never paid him, as he felt he was entitled to a cut of everything that happened in Sinner's End. However, he did not kill him as he claimed someone else got to him first, but he said he would take care of Kristopher's killer. Finley was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Elias Willingham for Kristopher's murder. However, the player and Rose spoke to them about his parents' death, which he may or may not have been responsible for. He confirmed they were killed in their sleep, but he felt they had it coming. Though he and his sister were investigated, he said they were not responsible for such a cruel crime. Death is a Cabaret Slayer's End Trivia * As Finley turned out to be the killer of his own sister at the climax of her murder investigation, he is one of the killers to commit domestic homicide. Case appearances *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery FFlanaganMOTP.png|Finley, as he appeared in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). MAC23FinleyFMOTP.png|Finley, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). FFlanaganMOTPC21.png|Fiona Flanagan, Finley's deceased sister. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers